


Saturday, at 6 a.m.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Morning Person Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a morning person. Dean really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday, at 6 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than 100 words. Is that allowed?

Castiel was a morning person. Dean had learned this when Cas had come into his room at 5.30 am and announced he was going to keep bee's. Then went on, with great enthusiasm, to explain why bee's were so fantastic, "They do dances to communicate with each other, Dean. Dean? Are you listening?"

This went on; Cas coming into his room at unseemly hours of the morning to tell him things, or force him out of bed to start the day. "It's more healthy Dean."

One Saturday, at 6 am, Dean was over it. When Cas barged in, and started going on about David Attenborough (or something, Dean wasn't functioning) he pulled Cas into the bed with him, despite the indignant noises coming out of Cas' mouth. With an arm clamped around the fallen angels waist, Dean settled in for the first sleep in he had had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried using the 'cas isn't a morning person' trope, but it seemed so overused. So I did this. I hope it's cute for about 10 minutes of work. I never realised how hard it was to write just 100 words.


End file.
